Episode 4715 (12th November 1999)
Plot Sharon is shame-faced when Fred tells her that she means the world to Rita. Gail is annoyed when Nita tells her that Sarah tried to buy cigarettes from the shop. Nita is horrified when she learns Vik has gone alcohol smuggling with Steve with £1,000 of the takings. Rita is hostile towards Sharon and is sickened when the estate agent, Mr Dolan, calls round. Sharon accuses her of over reacting. Martin tells Gail to calm down over Sarah smoking, telling her it's just a phase. Tyrone considers racing Monica. Les is stunned to be summonsed to the DSS again and this time not to see Spider. He is interviewed by Miss Finch, the fraud investigation officer who quizzes him about the benefit he's been claiming and shows him photographs taken of him at work. Gary goes for Shane Mallett when he takes the twins for a walk when he's asleep. He threatens to kill Shane if he touches them again. Angry Shane packs and returns to Newcastle. Sharon accuses Rita of wanting her marriage to fall apart and decides she wants rid of The Kabin as soon as possible. Les is horrified when Miss Finch tells him that he'll be prosecuted. Gail lectures Sarah on the evils of nicotine. Janice is furious to discover Les has been signing on whilst working. Les goes for Spider, accusing him of putting the DSS onto him. Spider doesn't know what he's talking about but Emily steps in and tells Les that he's got what he deserves. Cast Regular cast *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Sharon Bentley - Tracie Bennett *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Becky Mallett - Megan Foster *Billy Mallett - Lewis Ablett *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nita Desai - Rebecca Sarker *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Vinny Sorrell - James Gaddas *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Spider Nugent - Martin Hancock *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Sarah Louise Platt - Tina O'Brien *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle Guest cast *Ian Bentley - Jonathan Guy Lewis *Shane Mallett - Lee Hartney *Mr Dolan - Trevor Hancock *Miss Finch - Lisa Howard Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *10a Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop - Shop and stockroom *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Coronation Street Garage *Roy's Rolls *DSS offices Notes *At 10.00pm on the same evening, Episode 5 of Coronation Street - After Hours, the six-part spin-off serial with Steve McDonald, Vikram Desai and featuring the return of Bet Gilroy and Vicky McDonald was broadcast. The final episode was broadcast on Saturday 13th November at the earlier time of 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Spider’s under fire as Les gets caught out at the DSS. Rita comes to terms with Sharon’s plans for The Kabin. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,960,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1999 episodes